What you wish for
by muyojoe
Summary: What if Tokimi gave the girls what they wanted? The rating is for gruesome scenes in later chapters.
1. Enter the players

Here it goes.  I don't own these characters.  I am merely the author of this story, based on my ideas using Pioneers characters.  Please don't let the corporate lawyer vultures sue me.  I hope you enjoy.

What You Wish For…

Chap. 1 

"Enter the players"

            "…And that completes my report." Said the brown-cloaked figure bowing before D3.

"Very well.  Lady Tokimi wants you to maintain surveillance, and inform us of any new developments."  Said D3 in a commanding tone.

The hooded figure replied, "As the Lady Tokimi commands."  With that said, the figure rose and turned on his heel to the transport supplied to and from this dimension.  As he returned he couldn't help but mutter to himself, "But they never do anything."

At the same time Lady Tokimi appeared behind D3.  Without turning D3 said, "Yes my lady?"

Lady Tokimi gazing off into space replied, "I believe that before we can send Z in we need to weaken some of his opposition, to secure his success.  This report gives me an idea.  D3 send a Djinn to them.  We'll let their own selfish desires do our work for us.  Then they will be ripe for Z to destroy."

 D3 replied, "Yes, my lady I will send Carsius, he will do quite well."  Lady Tokimi smiled and said, "Yes, that will be fine."

Meanwhile many light years away, on a blue planet, in an ocean called the Pacific, on an island called Japan, next to a little village called Okayama, by a lake sat a three story red tile roofed house who's windows exploded outward just before smoke began to billow forth.

Tenchi, his blood boiling, because of the soot on his face and the frizzled way his hair looked, rose to stand between the two soot covered figures who where standing behind him.  "That is enough!"  He shouted.

"But she…"   Started Ryoko.

Aeka cut in with, "Ohhh no monster woman you…"

But Tenchi yelled, "Enough, I said!  Is it too much to ask to go through a single meal without arguing and fighting?  If I was truly the object in this, then why wouldn't you attempt to win me over to your opinion?  Instead you fight and you both know how much I hate that.  I think neither of you cares for my feelings at all."

Hearing Tenchi raising his voice like this the other ladies began to slink away from the table.  It would be better to go hungry than to face the storm that had been brewed in that room, they all thought.

Still Tenchi continued his rant, ". And you know your making me miserable!" 

The two ladies stared at him with eyes wide and tears brimming.  Their hearts had sunk into their feet.  The nicest man they had ever known was standing in front of them yelling and berating them.

Still Tenchi continued, "It was going to be my one peaceful day off.  The harvest is done.  The fields don't need to be planted yet.  School is on break, and grandfather said I could take a break, after learning that new kata.  I waaaas going to spend some time with all of you: cooking with Sasamichan, napping on the deck with Mihoshi, assisting Washuu.  I was even going to let you two decide what you wanted to do!  Well, within reason.", he muttered the last to himself.  

The two turned to each other, the final lash laid on this punishment being irony.  They had sabotaged their chances at what they wanted.

"But you two don't deserve to be in any of our company."  Tenchi paused, then looked down and sighed.  Then he said quietly, " I'll be gone for the day.  I'm going to spend some quality time by myself.  I'll need some", he said reaching into the cabinet, "rice crackers."  He reached in and pulled a white package out, and laid it on the counter.  "And some tea."  He said as he reached back in and pulled out a thermos.  He went to the stove and poured some hot water over some tealeaves into the thermos, and then sealed it.  Grabbing these up he proceeded to the door saying, "I've been to the fields and had nothing more.  It'll do."

The two stood in stunned silence watching Tenchi shove the items into a backpack by the door, and switch from his house sandals to shoes.  They stayed that way; slack jawed, until the door closed after him.  The bang of the door broke the silence.  Then Aeka started, "Well you've done it now, you demon woman."

Ryoko in indignation started back with, "Me!  You're the one who called me the queen of slut pirates in front of Tenchi!"

Sasamichan had had enough.  She scrunched her face into the meanest look she could, balled up her fist and stomped into the room.  When she stopped, she placed her fists on her hips and shouted, "Enough!"  Then mumbling to herself, "I'm getting dejavu."  Louder to them she said, "Don't you two get it?  You're both losing him this way!"

Two heads snapped around to look at her with shock in their eyes.  They both exclaimed, "But she…"  ,while pointing at each other.

"Get out!  Just get out!", Sasami said.  Tiredly she said," I've got a mess to clean up, and Washuu's robots have a house to repair, before you destroy it again.  So if you two won't see reason at least get out of the way."

Tenchi meanwhile had struck out into a bright spring day: birds sang, butterflies fluttered, squirrels played.  Immediately his spirits lifted.  He stretched his legs and struck out down a path into the woods.  In the back of his mind regret was already lurking about his outburst, but he put it away for the time being.  He felt the sun on his face, and began to enjoy the exercise the walk afforded.

Ryoko shifted to the roof just as Tenchi turned the corner on the path.  She sat down on the red tiles mumbling to herself,  "Why is that prissy flat chested princess always turning everyone against me.  They should name her the queen of snotty starched underpants.  Perhaps the chaffing is what is getting to her?"  She smiled at her own joke.  The most feared space pirate in the universe inhaled deeply, expanding her ample charms, as she looked at the bright sunny day, so full of life.  As she slowly exhaled she softly said, "By the goddess can't I get a break."

"Sure, what do you wish?"  Came a deep voice from behind her.

She immediately sprang into the air reversing herself and igniting her sword, as she faced whoever dared surprise her.  Before her was a man, of sorts.  Smoke seemed to rise from a point, coalescing into a man at the top.  He was girdled about the waist with a wide leather belt, which contained a pelt of short brown fur wrapped around him.  His chest was bare, but he wore thick gold bracelets on each wrist.  And had a large gold hoop in each ear.  His ears though where shaped much like Ryoko's, but jutted a good six inches from his bald palate.  His nose was broad, and his lips full.  His eyes however, or where they should be were a solid blood red color.  Taking all this in Ryoko exclaimed, "I don't know who you are mister, but you picked a bad day to ruffle my feathers."

In the same deep voice he replied, "I am only here on behest of the goddess to grant you three wishes."

"Listen fella you're not even funny, so if you want a piece of me or my friends just bring it on."  She replied.

"No!  I am not here to battle you.  I am a Djinn.  We only obey the higher dimensional beings, and I will give you three wishes.  If my master is pleased I will be rewarded.  If not I will suffer greatly."  Replied the djinn.

Ryoko smirked and tauntingly replied, "If you are here to grant me three wishes, then I wish I was drowning in sake."

She hadn't even blinked, but suddenly there was no light.  She was wet, cold, and cramped.  Flashbacks of the cave went through her mind.  Her heart raced, panic set in, and her power flared.  Crack!  Crash!  

She wasn't closed in any more, but she was soaking wet.  There was some dim light.  Eyes widening she realized she was in a room full of sake barrels.  With a gasp, before the flash of anger, she realized she had been in a sake barrel!  Shifting up above the roof, she realized she was in the storage near the house, where Tenchi had stopped that day in the rain with princess prissy.  Her anger now at full bore, she turned back towards the house, and took off.  She didn't like to be mocked.  She had had a bad day already.  Tenchi and Sasami, the only two people who had ever really cared about her, where mad at her.  And now she had been reminded of those seven hundred years in that cave, while being taken lightly.  Her eyes glowed red. 


	2. What price victory?

What You Wish For

Chap. 2

"What price victory?"

As soon as she saw the djinn, she ignited her sword, and shifted behind him.  With a quick swipe, she cut straight through his neck.  He turned to face her and crossed his arms with a chagrined look on his face.  She bellowed with rage, and raised her blade high.  Then she struck again, clear through him from top to bottom.  Quickly she turned her blade and cut sideways through his middle.  He had been quartered, but simply rematerialized, filling back in the gaps left by her sword.  He looked into her eyes and asked, "Is that what I get for granting your wish?"

She quickly backed away looking perplexed and extinguishing her sword.  "What?"  She replied.

"That was your first wish.  Although that is the first time anyone in any dimension has ever asked for that.  I take it, it was not all in was cracked up to be?"  He cajoled.

"Like I said before," she replied, "you are not funny.  You're humor is so dry; are you British or something?"

A quizzical look crossed his face and he replied, "Strange, you are not the first being from this planet to ask that.  Anyway do you have your second wish in mind?"

Ryoko curled her hand into a fist turning it upside down and striking it against her head saying, "Only I would get the prissy princess and the smart mouthed djinn."

Carsius watched her placidly and sweat dropped.  So she straightened up and putting her curled hand under her chin began to think.

To herself, "I always wanted a mom, and I have one now.  Even though she's no picnic.  I wanted a family, and I guess I have one of those too.  Money and jewels are only fun to steal, so wishing for them would be no fun.  Tenchi would know…"  And her face lit up.

"Well."  Grumbled Carsius.

"Alright.  I got it!"  She said.  "I wish I had Tenchi to myself, without Aeka interfering."

Once again she didn't even blink, and there was darkness.  But this time when she opened her eyes there was light coming in through a window.  Tenchi was standing next to the bed in a towel smiling at her.  She quickly looked around and realized this was Tenchi's room.  "C'mon sleepyhead, we need to go get a bath."  He said looking at her.  She sat up and realized that all that covered her was a sheet, and her heart leapt for joy.  She smiled broadly and watching her he smiled back.  He threw a towel at her and said, "C'mon.  After the workout you gave me last night, I need to get to the onsen."

She jumped out of the bed, and started hopping about with her hands clasped under her chin.  It reminded Tenchi of when he had found her wearing his mother's kimono, and told her she was beautiful.  His smile deepened.  Then realizing she was naked, he gawked and mumbled, "If I weren't so tired I'd never make it out of that bed."  

Her head whipped around and she stopped turning a light blush.  Tenchi regaining his composure told her, "I'm going to the onsen."  She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapping it about her said, "Wait for me lover boy."

She caught up with him as he reached the door, bumping into him.  He partly stumbled into the hall and bumped into Sasami.  "Oh, I'm sorry Sasamichan.  I didn't see you."  He said.

Sasami blinked and smiled saying, "That's alright Tenchi-neechan.  Have you seen Aeka, she's not in our room?"

"No," said Tenchi, "I didn't figure I would after the way someone was gloating last night, 'Are you ready for bed? Are you ready for bed?'"  Tenchi said doing his best cyan haired pirate imitation.

Ryoko only looking slightly taken aback replied, "Well I can't help it if I am a sore winner.  Besides, the only thing worse is a sore loser."

Tenchi said lowly, while drawing his hand down his face. "Ryoko."

"Well, I'm going to take a bath."  Said Sasami.

"So are we."  Exclaimed Tenchi.  "Maybe she is already in there."  He added.

They all three proceeded down the hallway to the onsen.  As they reached the door a sharp snapping sound caught their attention.  Turning, they saw a red haired genius in a green towel, with her hand outstretched above her.  "Well," exclaimed Washuu, "the family that bathes together, stays together, I've always said."  Everyone groans and sweat drops.  "Hey girlie, you two positively glow."  Continued Washuu.  Sidling conspiratorially next to Ryoko, Washuu whispered too loudly, "Your not wearing him out to much are you.  I've still got a sample to collect from him, and you know how my hand cramps when it is overworked."  

Steam floats from Ryoko's ears as she yells, "Washuu!"  Tenchi and Sasami sweat drop again blushing.  

"Just kidding, just kidding."  Replies Washuu.

Tenchi looks at Sasami and suggests, "Why don't you go in first and see if Aeka is in there and decent?  I'm sure being embarrassed would not improve her mood."

"Sure we will."  Replies Washuu, while she pushes Sasami through the door.

As the door closes, Tenchi turns to Ryoko, and pleads, "Now be on your best behavior.  I know you're bigger than this."

Ryoko smiles and gives him her best, "who me", look?  When suddenly they hear someone screaming, "Oooooonnnnneeessssaaaaammmmmmaaa!"   As it starts again, Ryoko grabs the doorknob and yanks the door open.  They both go running into the onsen, only to see Sasami screaming at the top of her lungs.  Washuu is standing in the onsen over Aeka.  Only it looks like Washuu's hair is running around them and across the pool to the outlet.  That is until their eyes take in Aeka's pale cold look, and the long cuts on her outstretched wrists.  Washuu hand is at Aeka's neck, and as she turns she shakes her head and looks down.

Tenchi, believing that once again he is responsible for the death of a woman in his life that he loves, falls to the floor crying while curling into a fetal position.  His mind can't take the guilt and retreats into itself.

Washuu looking up at her daughter with venom says, "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?  You had to rub her face in it didn't you?"

Meanwhile, Sasami collapses on Ryoko's other side from the hyperventilation her screams have caused.

Ryoko reaches up with her hands, clawing at her face.  She realizes her wish has come true, and that Aeka will no longer interfere.  She sinks to her knees crying and clawing harder at her face.  "No, no, no, no, no, this is not what I wanted." She half sobs half moans, "This is not what I wished for."  Almost at a whisper, "I wish this had never happened!"

Once again without even a blink, she is back on the rooftop in the sunshine.  But she cannot escape the cold she feels inside.  "I've got to know."  She says to herself.  She shifts down into the living room.  As she alights in the floor in the living room she sees no one.  She hears a sound to her left and turns to look in the kitchen.  Sweeping while humming to herself is the cutest princess in the universe, Sasami.  "I'll never let that happen."  She admonishes to herself.  "I'll never let that happen."  She repeats as she shifts out to the shrine gate.  She decides to wait for Tenchi, because she needs to talk to him.

Back behind the hound, at the edge of the woods, under the trees, a djinn named Carsius grimaces.  " That one didn't know what she wanted.  She was also too immature to accept the price of her victory.  I don't understand why she didn't wish her friend back to life?    Only one prospect left.  I cannot fail my lady."  And so saying he vanished.


End file.
